Deep Shadows, Dark Rooms
by Mingamelon
Summary: Late at night, England receives a call from America saying he's being held in a room against his will after being attacked. Time is running out and it's up to England to be the hero after he learns who's keeping America hostage. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This fanfic is based off or an angsty USUK chat between myself and the amazing Stardustfading. She's the one who came up with this plot and I just happened to be the one England RPer she ran into on Tohla.

Not gonna lie, we RP'd for like 10-ish hours STRAIGHT. I fell in love with the story and decided to write it out, with Stardustfading's permission of course~

No ownership of Hetalia is claimed here! ;w;

* * *

><p><em>I'm not gonna write you a love song<em>

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see..._

England grit his teeth in annoyance. He had meant to change that ring tone on his cell phone ages ago. He didn't even know why he had programed that particular song for that particular person's calls in the first place.

The Englishman glanced at the living room clock. It was rather rude of him to be calling so late at night. England could just imagine picking up the phone and hearing his carefree voice, chirping away about something that didn't concern him.

_"Hey, England! I guess I had one drink too many and can't drive my car back to the hotel I'm staying at. You mind if I crashed on your couch for the night?"_

That was just the sort of thing he'd say, and England could imagine him saying it with a large, shameless grin stretching across his face.

The lyric stanza had repeated itself two more times as England was thinking about this. On the fourth time, the Englishman actually caught himself murmuring the lyrics, and promptly stopped himself. He knew, when the fifth ring came around, the call would reach his message box. If he was going to answer the phone, it was now or never.

England sighed and picked up the phone, flipping it open. "What do you want? Don't you know what time it is?" He didn't even try to hide his annoyance.

"D-Don't hang up... please... it's America."

Apparently, America didn't know that England had programed in a specific ring tone for him. But that wasn't what made England's anger ebb away- America sounded physically and mentally _exhausted_, and his voice was shaking.

"What do you want, America?" England sighed. _He'd better have a good reason for this..._

"I... I don't know where I am. When I woke up, all I had was my phone and I can't see... shit, it's so dark."

England inhaled sharply. That was not what he was expecting to hear at _all_. "What happened?" All traces of annoyance and anger were gone from his voice, replaced immediately with concern. "Where were you before you lost consciousness?"

America was silent, trying to work out the details of what happened before the attack. "I was walking home and something... someone hit me over my head..." He laughed nervously. "Man this is unheroic, isn't it?"

"Stuff the hero act, America, this is _serious_." England scolded, then sighed. "Are you alright? Can you move?"

"Besides the headache? I'm fine. I'm not tied up or anything, but this room... it's small... and dark." America's voice shook as he continued. "England... I'm a little scared."

"..." England couldn't help but feel his muscles tense uneasily. This situation was bad, but he had to do his best to keep America, not to mention himself, calm. "America, concentrate."

He heard America take in a deep breath of air. "I-I'm trying. I just wish that there was some kind of light in here besides my phone... all I can make out is a door at the front of the room."

"Just one door? No windows?" England didn't like the sound of that. From the description America was giving, it sounded like some sort of holding room. "... you have your glasses, right?" He secretly hoped America didn't have them on, maybe if he did, he'd find a window... another way out... _something_-

"No windows. And I have them but they got cracked. Not much use to me now."

_Dammit_. England grit his teeth. "Can you hear anything outside the walls?" Again, secret hopes teased his thoughts- a distinguishable sound, _any_ sound.

"Hold on."

He heard America put the phone down and felt a sharp pain in his chest as his breathing all but stopped. _Stupid, leaving the phone-!_

America returned to wherever he had left his phone and sighed. "No. I-I can't. And the door. Whatever it's made out of. They know I can't kick it down."

"Don't leave the phone behind, you idiot!" England yelled into the receiver.

"S-Sorry, sorry. I'm just..." America paused, his voice tense. "Shit. I don't know what's going on..."

England sighed, forcing his misdirected anger away. He was forming an apology in his mind when America started talking again.

"... I'm sorry, England. If I wasn't so stupid, I wouldn't be putting you in this situation."

"You got attacked by someone. That's _not_ your fault." England shook his head. _Honestly_...

"To be truthful, all I really wanna do is see you right now." America laughed nervously. "You help me whenever I'm scared. And right now... I hate not knowing what to do."

It was like someone jump-started England's heart and he felt his cheeks burn. "A-America-! Just... stay calm..." He grit his teeth and clenched his free hand. "Dammit-!"

"... England... God, I'm so sorry. When this door opens, I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of whoever is standing there."

"America, _stop it_. I don't want to just hear you apologizing for this kind of situation!" Annoyance was starting to creep back into England's voice, for both America's apologizing and the whispering linger of doubt the grim situation had brought. _No, I can't think like that-!_

"... so you're just trapped in a room with a headache? You're not bound, you still have your phone..." England mulled over what he knew aloud, searching for something he could have missed.

"Y-Yeah. But the walls and the door are... really enforced? I don't know. Usually I could punch through this but, not this time." England picked up an unnerved hint in America's voice, and for good reason.

"You're so strong though, how can you not manage that?" It wasn't a jab at America, but rather England being unable to comprehend how whoever was holding him had knowledge on how to keep him there. This had been carefully planned and thought out, a realization that made England's stomach clench.

He heard America give the door a hard kick, sending a metallic echo into the receiver. "Dammit, what the hell is this? It's like they knew..." America kicked the door again, testing it's strength.

"How could they _know_ anything, that's not possible." England felt the tang of a mistruth leaving his lips. What was he trying to do with that? Comfort America? Or was it he himself that needed comfort now?

"I-I don't-!" America growled through clenched teeth as he gave the door another kick. "Shit... this doesn't add up... unless it's someone who knows me well enough to plan this."

"Stop kicking, you'll alert who ever did this to you that you're awake." England paused to sort out his thoughts, which frustratingly remained without a solution. "I'm sorry America... I feel so..."

America didn't test the door's strength after that. "England, don't be sorry. You're doing more for me than anyone ever could... the only person I thought about calling was you. I... I didn't... if that makes me selfish... I just knew hearing your voice would help. So that I'm not so alone." He laughed nervously. "I don't like being alone."

"Dammit, America-!" Guilt pricked at England's chest. America was depending on him. He _had_ to be strong. "... stop talking like that. Y-your going to be fine..." England closed his eyes and frowned. His voice was shaking.

"As long as this call doesn't drop, I'll be okay. As long as I have you with me..." The other nation's voice trailed off and he cleared his throat, adding in hastily. "O-on the line, I mean."

_What did he...?_ England searched those words for a hidden meaning. Cautiously, the Englishman steeled his resolve. It was the very least he could do for America right now. "I'll do everything I can to stay with you."

"Thank you, England. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"... you... really mean that?" England ventured, then firmly gave his head a shake. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! This is neither the time nor the place-!_

"Of course I do." There was no hesitation in America's answer. "You're really the only person I thought of when I woke up... I was actually scared that something might have happened to you, if this person was after the whole lot of us."

"America..." England's voice was strained. "... don't worry about me, you idiot. Look at the mess your in yourself."

"I'm just glad it's not you." America said with a relieved sigh.

Guilt for being so helpless weighed on England's shoulders. "... I'd switch places with you. If I could." He muttered.

"No! England, don't even say that! I care about you way too much for you to... I'd tear your whole city apart looking for-!" The words tumbled out of America's mouth in a heated rush and he cut himself short. "... I just can't even imagine the position I put you in. I'm really dumb..."

"Maybe that's why I'd rather be where you are. Without a doubt you could find me."

"Don't doubt yourself. You'd probably be smart enough to give me some kind of direction, instead of freaking out like me." America laughed weakly. "I'd even go for some of your scones right about now..."

"... you're not 'freaking out', America. You're doing fine." England caught the last bit of America's sentence and the smallest of smiles graced his face. "Now I know you've taken one to the head. My scones, really?"

The other nation laughed again, a little more genuinely this time. "I just... I wish I was with you. When I get out of here, I'm crashing at your house for a while and you can hold me to it."

The prickling feeling in his chest tightened. "... I'd like that. " England admitted, quietly. "After... this... you can stay at my place any time."

"Heh, thanks. I'll take the first flight out, whenever that would be."

"_Not_ the time for jokes, America!" England snapped, his face growing hot with embarrassment.

"I'm not kidding! I really wanna see you, England." The sincerity in America's voice was evident and he paused. "Thank you for picking up. And for not hanging up on me."

The bitter reality of the situation was starting to weigh on England's mind. He squared his shoulders and spoke clearly into the phone. "... I want to see you too... just to know you're okay, to see you in front of me, alive and well."

That seemed to have sparked a new resolve within America. "I'll make it happen. These guys can't take me down once it's a fair fight this time around."

"... be careful... _please_."

"I will, I will. For you, I promise."

England felt his heart drum against his chest. "F-For me-?" He stammered.

"Yeah. There isn't much I wouldn't do for you, after all! I'll always be there when you need me... except when I'm being held against my will, like now. Then I'll do everything in my power to." England could practically hear him grinning stupidly at his attempts at humor over the phone.

"Well, I need you here... at home. Safe, and where I can see you." Admitting that seemed to take some of the crushing weight off of England's mind, if only a tiny fraction for a moment of time.

"Then I'll do everything I can to get there." America's voice was full of certainty. "Because you're... you're very important to me, y'know?"

England wanted to scold him for thinking of anyone but himself in this situation, but the scathing words never pieced together. Instead, he returned the words he had wanted to hear from America for so long, though he wished they had come during a better situation. "You're important to me too... so..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"... I'm glad. I just... I want to be important to you. That sounds stupid, but it matters to me."

Guilt surged in England's stomach. _You are important to me, more than I can say-!_

"America, listen to me, you _must_ come back." _If you don't... If you don't-_ The possibility of never seeing him again was chipping away at England's resolve to remain calm. "I-if I lose you..."

"... England, now you're scaring me..." America was taken aback by the softness and frailty in England's voice. "What is it? "

The Englishman fought to regain his composure. "In the situation you're in, _I'm_ scaring you?"

"I just... you got... something about the way you were saying that made it seem like there was something you weren't saying. Or that you were gonna..." America was searching England's words for something.

England hesitated. "I'm scared out of my mind for you, America." He admitted quietly, more to himself than anything else.

"E-England, I don't want you to be scared because I..." The other nation paused to sort out his thoughts and started again. "There's another reason why I would call you..."

The Englishman's breath felt stuck in his throat as his heart hammered against his chest.

"It's because... England... I love-"

Hearing that word sparked a simultaneous shutdown all around England. His breathing halted, and seemingly with it, time and the world as he knew it. Everything was at a complete standstill all because of one simple, four lettered word. England clenched his hand at the fabric of his shirt and grit his teeth.

_Dammit, America! Here? Now?_ England glared furiously at the floor, his eyes starting to sting. _Admitting that... it's like saying... you're not coming back-!_

The tense, stretching silence made it easy to hear the distant sound of something in the background. It was the sound of approaching footsteps.

Panic surged in England and he felt immense pressure bearing down on him, his shoulders heaving as he fought for breath. _If I never see him again..._ He raised a hand and furiously rubbed at his eyes. What America had come dangerously close to admitting lingered in England's ears as he tried to steady his voice.

"America, the reason... the reason you need to come home..."

The sounds of footsteps stopped, presumably at the door, and for a minute, everything was deathly still.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Woah, that turned out long, didn't it! I couldn't find a proper place to stop in the midst of our chat log, so I went with a good 'ol cliffhanger instead! W-wait, put down those rocks! I'll get another chapter out, I swear!

Again, I want to thank Stardustfading for her large part in this. Without you, this story wouldn't have happened!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** W-woah, I was totally unprepared for so many people to like this fic so much! Thank you all for your warm receptions! I'll do my best to work hard on this story!

I want to give a special thanks to April Sherbet for giving me such an honest review. If you didn't see it, please note that I very much acknowledge how rushed this seems on England's part. 'Tis the nature of the original RP. However, like mentioned, the situation at hand makes it work. Or at least, in my mind it does!

No ownership of Hetalia is claimed here! ;w; Special thanks go to Stardustfading! I wouldn't be writing this without her!

* * *

><p>Everything was still and silent, as if the world itself was waiting for England to finish his sentence. "America, the reason... the reason you need to come home..."<p>

_Damn it all, I need more time! There's so much I want to tell him before... before-!_

England felt the frustrating sting of tears as they gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"... England...?" America's voice was barely a whisper.

_Say it, you bloody idiot, say it_. It was like a mantra was being chanted in his head. The sound of his heartbeat and the memory of the footsteps were drumming in England's ears. He gripped the phone so hard, the plastic casing cracked in protest. _For God's sake, you're going to lose him-! SAY IT! SAY IT __**NOW**__!_

"It's because I love you!" The words tumbled from England's lips in a hurried exclamation of emotion. "You need to come home because... I love you..."

"England, I..."

He could hear America searching for the right words, his voice soft. England could just imagine him now, his sky blue eyes filled with understanding. The Englishman closed his eyes and shook his head. No, that was just what he wanted-

"I love you too, England... that's what I was saying before... before I heard..." America's breathing hitched. "I never thought you would say those words to me. If I were next to you right now... God I wish I was."

More than anything in the world, England wished he could just reach through the phone and hold him. He knew he was downright terrible when it came to displaying his emotions, but if he could just embrace him... if he could just _touch_ him, one last time...

"America... what I'd give... to have you here, to keep you safe... I'd never let you go again."

"I-I'd like that a lot..." America attempted a small laugh, but the lingering note of fear in his voice betrayed him. "More than anything else- Shit!"

The phone clattered to the floor and England's heart felt like it dropped with it. "W-wh- America, what's going on in there?"

"... they're gonna come in... I think." America didn't even bother to hide his panicked tone after picking the phone back up. An eerily audible metallic sound announced a bolt being removed from the door. "I don't know what I'm facing... I wish I did..."

England shut his eyes tight, feeling hot tears run down his cheeks. "America! Dammit, America, I love you _so_ much! P-please...!" The resolve to stay level headed that England had desperately held to had completely shattered.

"I love you too." America's voice was warm, despite the scraping of another bolt sliding out of place. "S-Shit, they really took precautions... heh..."

"S-stop laughing, you git!"

"Nervous habit... sorry..."

For a few seconds, it was as if things were back to the way they had always been, with America nervously laughing at England's scolding. The jarring, gritty sound of a turning doorknob and a swinging door brought them back to their current, bitter reality.

"N-ngh-!" England's whole body felt tensed. He knew America wouldn't able to properly fight off his attackers with a hand on the phone, but he also knew that America was stubborn, and wouldn't let it go, even if the Englishman asked. "I... I won't leave you, America! Stay with me!"

"I know... I'm here." Though America's voice was certain, his breath caught as the door swung wide open and he got a good look at his captors. "...n-no... my own... you traitors, what the hell is going...!"

England gripped his phone hard, the cracked casing cutting into the palm of his hand as the worst possible news sunk in- America had been kidnapped by _his own people._ England heard scuffling in the background as his captors advanced on him. "D-dammit ...! Dammit!"

"...D-Dammit... let... go!" America's voice was heart wrenched and distant. "Give that back...!"

England's eyes flew open and he cried out. "Ah-! NO! A-America!"

"E-England... I love you...! God I love you so much..." America's voice was strained with desperation. "You need to tell the others-" His words were cut off and he breathed heavily, winded. "S-shit-!"

"A-America, I love you!" Returning his words was all that England could possibly do. He grit his teeth, tears flowing steadily down his face. "Gghh-! Let him go, let him go you bastards-!" England yelled over the sound of a struggle.

Every passing second felt like a needle of pain being pushed into England's skin. After what seemed like an eternity of fighting that the Englishman couldn't, nor wanted, to picture, he heard America breathing heavily into the phone again.

"England, it's my government.. whatever they're up to... it's not good."

America's voice was oddly thick, but England couldn't possibly care. A wave of relief had broken over him, so fast and hard, that he thought he would lose himself right then and there, caught in a storm of emotions.

"T-they gave... your phone back? What do they want?" England asked when he managed to find his voice again, swallowing hard.

"N-No I... I kicked the bastard in the face for it..." America gave a very fragile, weak laugh, then inhaled sharply. "Ow-!"

Panic quickly overcame England's surging relief. "A-are you hurt? God, tell me you're _not_-!"

"No I... they just... there was a huge needle and they stabbed it into my n-neck... b-but listen-!"

"_What?_" Listening was the last thing on England's mind as his panic was forced from his thoughts, replaced instantly by a very chilling fear.

"I-I'm counting on you... until I get back that is, because I'm... I'm not leaving you, understand? You need to warn everyone. I can't stop them. Not like this." America's words were rushed and he let out a groan of pain. "This isn't goodbye England... ngh... my eyes are so tired..."

England's heart twisted in pain. No matter what, he had to keep America from losing consciousness again. "A-AMERICA! Stay with me! D-don't close your eyes!" His voice was weak and wrought with desperation.

"I'm h-here... I'm trying..." Whatever they had got America with, it was taking a toll on him _fast_.

"Please, America..." England pleaded.

"O-Okay... I promise." America's voice was soft, and England could clearly picture him smiling through his exhaustion.

"Don't make a promise... you can't keep, you git." The Englishman allowed himself a weak chuckle.

"I-It was a sedative... I think... or something... too strong for them..."

America matched England's weak laugh and the latter cringed. _It's too much for him to handle. At this rate_...

"I love you... this isn't... isn't goodbye. I promised you... I'll get away from them and meet up with you guys."

America's voice was thick, heavy, and frighteningly distant. Amidst the fear, England struggled to regain control of his thoughts, when a sudden realization dawned on him- America had fought off his attackers. The door was open. If he could guide America there...

England swallowed hard, his throat dry. "T-the door's open, right? Come on, you can make it out there! Where's... where's that strength that you boast about so much-!"

"Mm... it's all right here... I'll crawl to the... the door..." America's voice was groggy and pained. If they were anywhere, anywhere other than where they were now, England would have gently soothed him to sleep, softly smiling as he nodded off.

"Keep going... I know you can do it, dammit! Just get... just get outside!" England had to keep coaching him on. He needed a clue as to where America was being held. A sight, a sound, something, _anything_.

"Gotta get around all these suckers I knocked out... hah... I'm gettin' there...!"

"J-just one foot in front of the other... I'm... I'm with you America, I know you're stronger than this!" The Englishman encouraged.

"'Kay... Gettin' up." The words seemed to strike a chord within Ameirca, and he shakily stood with a groan. A few seconds passed as he steadied himself, and England heard him shuffle disjointedly forward. "Sh-Shit... gotta use the wall... everything is blurred..."

"God, I... I think I've warn a track in my living room floor... pacing like this..." England thought aloud with a sigh, unsure of when he had actually started to walk around his living room in the first place. "You're doing brilliantly, America. You'll be out... before you know it."

America laughed and England's stomach tightened. This time he really _could_ feel America smiling, even if he was talking to him over the phone. "D-Don't worry."

England felt heat rise in his cheeks. "I can't help that!" He growled through grit teeth.

"... I-I know... shit, this thing sucks..." Amidst his complaining, America let out a relieved breath. "I'm out the door-!"

The Englishman closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh, thank God... now maybe we can-_

"England..."

Any trace of hope that England held within himself, any coherent thought, froze with the fearful murmur of his name. "W-what...?"

"I'm in the Pentagon."

England's eyes snapped open and he fought for breath, the gravity of the situation stabbing him like a knife through the chest. Searing pain shot through him with every heaving gasp he took, and his legs buckled, threatening to send him crashing to the ground.

"They're all in on it...! This is so bad! Why didn't I notice...?"

"Oh, God, A-America-! I-" What could he possibly say now, in the face of _that_?

"This isn't... this isn't gonna be easy, but I'll get out." America's voice had steeled with resolve.

"... please... _please_ be safe..." England's plea was the smallest, frailest of whispers.

America's next words were firm with certainty. "I love you, England. Only you."

"I-I love you too... oh, America..." England trembled and clenched his chest with his free hand. _Is this it? Is this all I could do for him...?_

"H-Hang up with me, England..." America's voice started to waver again, the drug ravaging his senses. "Call Canada first since he shares a border with me... you warn your government... then call a meeting... I'm not gonna be awake much longer like this..."

"N-No-! I'm not going to _leave_ you there!"

"E-England-!" The Englishman heard America collapse, but even as he fell to the floor, he held onto the cell phone as if his very life depended on it. They both could hear voices in the distance, faint, but gaining in volume. "If they hear me talking to you... they'll hurt you..."

It was a fact that England wouldn't dare put into words. "Please... don't... don't give up..."

"I'll keep fighting if it means I get to see you in the end... I promise."

The warmth in America's voice had England in tears again. "... I'll see you again. I swear, America, I _will_ see you again."

"Y-You can count on it. I'll get to you, okay? They can't keep me quiet forever... but you know that..." America was dozing off again, though he ended the sentence with a soft laugh.

"... y-yeah, I know, I know..."

The two remained silent, America's soft breathing sounding like the most painful and somehow soothing thing in the world to England at that moment. Heavy footsteps and loud voices sounded in the background, becoming clearer and closer with every passing second.

_I'm not usually this expressive... and I've said it so much its probably dulled the emotional impact it should leave... But if this is the last time we speak to each other..._

England steadied himself. He had to say this, truthfully and clearly. "America, I love you so much... I'll find you, I promise!"

"I know..." America's tone was gentle with understanding. "I love you-"

England took in a sharp breath of air. With a shaking hand, he removed the cell phone from his ear and held it in front of his face, simply staring at it. Reflected in the screen were his own eyes, an emerald sea of emotions and tears as he realized the line had been cut off.

Without so much as a word, the Englishman attempted to dial the only phone number that came to mind, but his fingers were trembling so badly he kept having to redial. "... dammit-! ... ngh...!"

After a few tries, England managed to complete the string of numbers and raised the phone to his ear. "P-pick up, for once in your life-!" He pleaded, pitting hope against hope that the nation he called wasn't asleep. The phone rang once... twice...

A quiet voice, thick from sleep, answered at last. "H-Hello...?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Aah, so a good stopping point turned into a cliffhanger again! Oops!

I really, truly hope that this chapter didn't turn out off kilter because of how often we had America and England say they loved each other. Again, please keep in mind the conditions. I know that if this ever happened to me, I could never express myself enough, not knowing if I'd ever see my loved one again.

With that being said, I'll end this chapter here. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Gah, sorry for the lack of updates, everyone! Real life is getting the better of me. orz

In response to xx-animeXalchemist-xx- yes, the cliffhangers will probably be a reoccurring thing. As I've said before, this story is following an RP story that went for several hours without stop. There really aren't any good places to end a chapter, believe me! XD

Though I'm really sorry for any anxiety this may cause! *hands out hugs and cookies*

No ownership of Hetalia is claimed here! ;w; Special thanks go to Stardustfading for being the best Plot Master ever! :D

* * *

><p>"H-Hello...?" The soft, bleary voice of a nation woken from sleep sounded in his ear.<p>

"C-Canada-!" England sucked in a hasty breath, ready to launch into a rushed explanation of what just occurred, when a sudden wave of exhaustion and anxiety broke over him, sending the Englishman to the floor, sputtering and dry heaving.

"England! What's wrong?" All traces of sleep were gone from Canada's voice in an instant. "Are you hurt?"

"N-Never mind _me_-!" England managed between ragged gasps for air. "T-they've got your brother. Someone abducted him off the streets, and they-!" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest and cursed.

"America? What...?" Canada inhaled sharply and fought for the right words amidst his shock. "... oh _God_. Who...?"

Canada's concern just made the pain in England's chest worse, and he roughly punched a hand into the floor. "It was his own _people_, Canada. H-his government! ... they have him... at the Pentagon..."

"His government...?"

"They... got him... with some k-kind of _injection_... his strength... just _gone_." England panted disjointedly with heaving breaths.

"That's... that's unheard of...!" Canada's breathing had become shaky as the reality of the situation settled in. "... Is he... he's not injured, right? They didn't do anything to him besides that?"

"He... took a hit to the head. That's how they got him... but you know America... most durable part of his bloody body." England allowed himself a weak laugh.

"Y-Yeah..." The other nation sighed, temporarily relieved for the moment. "Damn it, America..."

England shook his head, his bangs sticking to his sweat-slicked forehead. "He told me to call you, Canada... you're the closest to him... you need to get him out of there!"

"I-I understand! I just need a legitimate reason to visit... I can ask my boss... give him a heads up." Canada was rapidly speaking his thoughts aloud as they came to mind. "Then I can break away while there and look for him."

"O-oh thank _God_..." England felt the fear and anxiety ebb away, replaced by the smallest spark of hope. "Canada, I don't ask you for help... but... _please_-" His desperate plea was cut short by a choked sob, and England grit his teeth to silence it.

"... E-England..." Canada's voice waivered, and the Englishman could picture the tears springing up in his violet eyes. The following sentences tumbled hastily out of his mouth amidst broken sobs. "O-Of course I will...! If he means as much to you as you mean to him, then you needn't even ask! All he does is talk about you... I'll do it in a heartbeat. He's my brother... if anything happened to him... I-I swear I'll do all I can!"

"Y-you... you _knew_? He... does...?" England paused, a heavy weight settling in the pit of his stomach. "... he only told me tonight, Canada..."

Canada was silent for a while. "...he told you... that he loves you? He didn't really even need to say it. Every time he mentions you he lights up..." He gave a small sniffle. "I'm glad he told you. It's about damn time..."

"... I'm such a damn git..." England glared angrily into the carpet, still too weak to move. Guilt weighed heavily in his chest. "To not see it... and to only... admit it _now_."

"Don't blame yourself. Love goes both ways. He was too scared to confess." Canada's voice had steadied with resolve. "If you didn't feel the same, I think it would have killed him."

_But if we... if we can't..._ Shame and self loathing churned within England as he forced the words out, his whole body trembling and his voice soft. "But... if we can't save him..."

"We can. We just... we need all the cooperation we can get."

"But... what can _I_ do, Canada? I'm so far away from you... from him." England briefly thought of using magic, but quickly decided against it. His voice and hands couldn't stop trembling, not enough for him to recite power words or draw a spell circle properly. If he suffered a backlash by being to hasty, he'd be of no use to anyone, especially America.

"He... he called you, right?" Canada's question broke into England's thoughts.

"Yeah... he did."

"Right. He trusts you, then. If you were in a situation like that, you'd call the person you feel you can depend on most, right? Whatever you do, I'm sure it's the right thing. Did he tell you anything else? Like what to do?" Canada asked gently, his voice encouraging.

"... he trusts me, huh?" England allowed himself a weak chuckle before considering Canada's question.

"With his life. Everyone's lives." There was unmistakable certainty in Canada's voice when he said this.

England was silent for a few seconds before answering Canada's earlier question. "America told me to get a hold of you and bring up what happened to my boss."

"That sounds like a good start. If you... if you wanted, I could help you get a flight here and we could go rescue him together."

The Englishman went silent again as tears gathered in his eyes. He coughed roughly, trying to steady his voice. "... yes, that sounds like the way to go about this..." England paused. "... thank you, Canada."

"I'd much rather have you with me in case things go awry... and I'm sure you're the first person he'd want to see." The younger nation's voice was warm and England could picture him smiling, despite the situation. "Don't mention it, England. I just wish the circumstances weren't so."

"... I wish they didn't turn out this way, either... but, for what it's worth, I want to see him." For the first time in hours, England had strength and resolve in his voice.

"We won't lose him. He'll keep fighting." England heard a clicking sound on Canada's side of the line. "The soonest flight is in a little under an hour. Can you make it?"

England sat upright and swayed dizzily before regaining his composure. "Yeah. I'll leave immediately."

"Good. I'll buy your ticket, and I'll pick you up when you land. Everything... it'll be okay. I have a plan. I just hope it works."

"... you have a plan?" England felt his heart jump with hope and sighed with relief. "I'm glad you've retained your tactician's mind, Canada. I'm... so glad."

"I haven't had to use it like this in a while." Canada laughed lightly, then paused. "... thank you, England. For caring about him as much as you do."

"... I'll do _anything_ to get him out of there. Just... just open a path for me, Canada." England steadied himself and willed his legs to push him to stand. He wobbled tentatively, then managed to find his footing.

"While you're in the air, I'll be working on it." Based on Canada's tone, England could tell that his brilliant mind was already in the midst of formulating a plan.

"Good. I'll be on my way now... anything I should bring? Just... in case of the worst." England hated to admit the last part, but it really didn't get any worse than being held captive by your own government, no matter what way you looked at it.

"Bring anything you think you can get past security where they have America. Anything they won't think twice about."

"I'll give what I have a look, but I can't promise anything useful... not that my brain could process much right now..." England sighed and raised a hand to his temple. He had a terrible headache, but there was no time to tend to it.

It was as if Canada sensed England's frustration over the phone. "Don't strain yourself looking. We can get things in my home, and I'm sure we can pick up whatever else we need on the way."

"As I figured." England crossed through the living room and seized one of his jackets, hastily throwing it on. "... thank you again, Canada."

"Don't mention it. Really. It's your love for him that's making this possible." Canada's voice was full of warmth and this time England was sure he was smiling brightly.

"... of course."

"Have a safe flight."

England caught an edge of concern from the younger nation and answered as steadily as he could. "I will."

The two nations exchanged good-byes and ended the call. England stood in his open doorway, the cold night's wind brushing across his face, as if something intangible was trying to soothe him through his pain. He waited for the breeze to pass and locked his door.

_America. We _will_ save you. So just... stay alive, until then._

* * *

><p>On the flight over, England had come to a conclusion: that people who said they were too scared or anxious to sleep were liars. He had absolutely no trouble sleeping for the flight, but awoke feeling like he hadn't gotten any rest at all.<p>

Stepping out into the arrivals room, England spotted Canada away from the crowd, smoothing his clothes with shaking hands and looking about as well rested as England did.

"Hey there." England said softly as he arrived beside the younger nation.

"Hi, England." Canada's voice was equally soft, his eyes clouded with worry as he asserted the Englishman. Placing a hand on England's arm, Canada stood and lead him outside. "My boss is alerted, but there's not much he can do. I'm acting on my own, but he agreed to send word to America's superiors concerning our visit. Something concerning climate control or something of the like..."

England fell into stride with Canada and sighed. "I... briefed my boss... just barely. I'm going to be in a lot of hot water after this, but... I've never done anything like this before. I'm usually more... rule abiding."

"... I've never done anything like this, either." Canada shook his head and attempted to collect his thoughts. "I doubt he'll be in the same place now that they know he was talking to someone... we just have to be smart about it. Wherever there's high security and a high official. He'll be there."

"... it figures they'd keep him somewhere with tight security. It'll only be worse with him almost "escaping last time." England broke off and bit his lip, his voice becoming very soft. "... I shouldn't have coached him to leave... it might have brought us to... failure."

"America would have tried to escape regardless. He can't sit still for long..." Canada stopped in the midst of waiving his government issued car down. The car came to a stop before the two, and Canada opened the door for England with a solemn look.

England squared his shoulders. "We won't fail. We _can't_ fail." He briefly locked eyes with Canada, finding nothing but the strongest resolve in them, and climbed into the car, the younger nation following behind him.

"To the border, please." Canada instructed to the driver. He sank into his seat and turned to look at England. "I know we won't fail. Not if his life depends on it."

Hearing the determination in Canada's voice soothed England's nerves... for now. He closed his eyes, trying to sort out everything he knew about the present situation. "... what in the world is his government _thinking_?" He wondered aloud.

"I wonder if it was a coup? I don't think that his government would act _this_ brashly without good reason or a statement of any kind."

England shook his head. "I have no idea... he... ended the call before I could find anything out about their motivations."

"We'll find out." The certainty had returned in Canada's voice. "My boss said he hadn't even been allowed to speak to the President, to be honest. I wonder if the President is still even in power?"

"I figured it would go that high. But... I'm afraid to find out. Once we have him... how... how can we _protect_ him?" If the idea of even seeing America again was impossible, the thought of all three of them leaving that place together? It may as well have been a childish dream.

"I don't know but I think I can speak for the two of us when we say we aren't going to let him go without a fight." A warm smile graced Canada's face.

England found himself smiling in return. "You're right. We _won't_ let him go. I won't let them take him."

The younger nation shifted a little in his seat. "It will take us a while to get there... my boss will be calling me with the location as soon as he gets word. We have to cross U.S. customs, but after that, I suggest that we do our best to rest so we can appear out of the loop."

"Good idea." England agreed. He leaned uneasily into his seat and shut his eyes, the slow rocking of the car soothing him, allowing the Englishman to drift off shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Woah, you mean I managed to not end a chapter on a cliffhanger in this story? I tried really hard too, to make up with me not keeping to my schedule.

That, and I really don't want to my readers to stress out! Hang in there, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **H-Heh, hi there, guys! *waves awkwardly* Long time no see, huh? It's just that work... and my other RPs... and sleep... and... *gets down on hands and knees* I'M SO SORRY! orz

Let's just do it to it, shall we?

No ownership of Hetalia is claimed here! ;w; Special thanks go to Stardustfading for creating awesome plots!

* * *

><p>England's dreams were plagued with nothing but nightmares. There were so many factors, so many situations, all ending in horrible and ultimate failure, sometimes even before the two had ever managed to find America at all. Every time the dreams ended, he would awake with a start, shaking, then settle himself again to return to the dreams, desperate to find a different outcome.<p>

"... we're nearly there." Canada's voice was soft as he roused the Englishman. "My boss told me we will be meeting the government officials... at the White House."

England was instantly awake and bolted forward, his seat belt constricting against his chest. "_What?_"

"I almost had the same reaction..." The younger nation grimly stared at his hands.

"That certainly puts a damper on our plans." At this point, England couldn't help but return to his usual, cynical nature.

"It's crawling with security, every high-ranking official will most likely be there..." Canada sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "I just hope to God they haven't hurt him..."

"If they have..." England gave his head a firm shake. "No, they haven't. Not yet, at least. They wanted to keep him there, for whatever reason..."

"Probably to try and pressure him into what they're planning. He won't buy it."

"Of course not." England's voice was firm, matter-of-factly. "He's stubborn like that."

"...Yeah." Canada smiled softly at England's unusual way of complimenting his brother. "I doubt whatever they injected into him lasts for very long, so they're going to have to be careful."

Just the thoughts of America resisting were enough to lighten England's mood. "Wouldn't it be something, if when we got there... he had already managed a way out? And was waiting for us, some stupid grin stuck on his face?"

"That would be a wonderful sight, wouldn't it?" Canada manged to say between lighthearted laughing.

"I'd have to hit him if he did that, causing all of this trouble for us..." Despite it all, England felt himself smile genuinely for the first time since this whole thing began.

"It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Has it now? I only wish the terms for seeing him were better..."

"We usually spend days off together if we're not with all of you, but I think he's been busy with work lately. Or well, that makes sense now. Trying to distract him." The edge had returned to Canada's voice, as if he blamed himself for not noticing sooner. He sighed heavily. "No... I never would have imagined..."

"... you're _right_, he has been bogged down with a lot of work lately. I just thought he was complaining because..." England trailed off. Now was not the time for petty insults. "I should have asked him why he had the sudden work load."

"He was just as blind-sided as us. This was really carefully planned. Damn it..."

"This isn't a good situation. We know nothing about who knows what. They know who and what we are, the people we're going to meet undoubtedly know what's going on." England propped his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees, leaning forward in thought. Every rational sense pointed him to one very real fear. "This could very well be a trap."

Canada stared at England, his blood running cold in his veins. "That would be very convenient for them, wouldn't it?" The chill running through him only got worse as he recognized the iconic building of the White House looming in the distance. Canada clenched his hands, finding them slicked with a nervous sweat.

England felt the hair on his neck rise with unease. There was far too much they didn't know, too many risks. They had to be at their absolute best during this visit. Any slip up, any hint that they knew more than they should would spell disaster for America, wherever he was being held captive.

"...I don't even know what to expect." Canada's words broke into England's thoughts as the limo came to a stop.

"The cynic in me says 'the worst'." England was used to those bitter odds, but didn't want to give voice to it. He locked eyes with the younger nation. "But for what it's worth, I'm glad to have you by my side, Canada. You've been brilliant."

"You too. I wouldn't want anyone else to help me save my brother." England picks up on Canada's nerves right away. His voice remains steady, but he's swallowing hard, his throat dry. He attempts to say something else, but just as he opens his mouth, an escort pulls his door open. "O-oh, good morning!"

England turns at the sound of his door being open, managing one last breath to steady himself before stepping outside and greeting his own White House official. He rounds the limo and falls into step with Canada as they were escorted up the stairs of the monumental building.

The two nations tried to stay as close to their usual disposition as possible. Canada smiles and nods to each personnel they pass. England, on the other hand, squares his shoulders and hopes that his tense features make him appear cynical instead of nervous.

The further they moved into the White House, England started to notice how tight security was. There were uniformed clad men _everywhere_. A brief nudge from Canada confirmed it- they were in trouble.

The official leading England and Canada came to a halt before a door and opened it for them, nodding inside without a word.

England offers nothing in return as they pass the man, though Canada manages a small, strained thank you. The Englishman feels his stomach clench as his eyes sweep across the room, hoping to find some trace of America, some sign that he had been there, only to be met with bitter disappointment.

_Of course they wouldn't take us directly to him. That'd be too easy..._ England thought bitterly as they entered the room. He shuddered, catching a sudden chill from Canada. Looking over discretely, England noticed the younger nation thinking hard, his amazing mind at work, though not without looking concerned with the situation.

A voice from a higher ranking official's voice draws the two nation's attention. "Good morning, gentlemen."

England and Canada offer up replies in turn, both of them realizing instantly that the President is not in the room with them. Canada shifts a bit. There's no mistaking it this time, something was gravely wrong here. England felt a surge of nervousness break over him. This situation was too unfamiliar to him, the odds and stakes too high.

The two nations are offered a seat at the conference table and the man speaks again. "The President will not be joining us today, unfortunately, but he has trusted us to discuss the issues together. Our nations have been the closest allies, after all."

Canada's brilliant mind takes it from there. He easily trades words with the official as if this were the most natural thing to do at the moment. The atmosphere eased slightly, though England has his fists balled tightly under the conference table. The Englishman managed to keep his face from betraying his true feelings, though he was sure his eyes blazed with resentment that he hoped the men would mistake for British swarminess.

After about an hour of various negotiations, the officials invited England and Canada to a lunch buffet within the White House. Canada managed to slip a lie of needing to use the restroom to their escorts. The younger nation didn't wait for a reply moved briskly down a hallway with England following after him. The two passed a few corridors, England feeling hopelessly lost and trusting that Canada had a sense of where they were going, when suddenly Canada veered off, pulling England into an unoccupied room.

"This is much much, much worse than I thought." Canada was quick to shed his light and calm persona in favor of a more serious one, his brows furrowed as he thought out loud. "We have minutes, England. And that's it. You... you can pass for wandering, but me..." He breaks off and shakes his head. "I can tell that all those men in there are not who they say they are. They are the new government. And they know I can identify that fact."

England felt his breath catch in his chest and he allowed himself a minute to slump against the wall of the room. "This... is so much _bigger_ than I thought it would be." He ran a hand through his hair and looked to the other nation for support. "I can't do this without you, Canada. I _can't_."

Canada met and held England's gaze. "I can't do this without you either. They probably know why we're here by now. We need a plan to find him." He thought carefully before speaking again. "There's a set of rooms that no one really knows of. I would imagine that they have him there... but I can't be sure."

"Those rooms you mentioned... you think you can get us to them? If they have him or not... maybe there's a clue. A hint. A sign. _Something_." England didn't hesitate to weigh his options. At this point, there simply were no options left.

"We can try. But we have to be quick and prepared to attack." Canada ducked his head out of the room and looked from side to side, making sure the hall was clear. When he was sure no one was approaching, he looked back to England. "Ready?"

In truth, England felt he was anything but ready. His palms were slicked with sweat and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Somehow or another, he managed a shaky nod. "... yes. I'm ready. Let's go."

Canada ducked into the hallway and waited for England to follow suit, taking sharp turns and pulling the Englishman back when waiting for an official to pass. They continued along the narrow corridor, taking a few hasty turns that lead them up to a dimly lit hallway. Canada slowed his approach and cautiously peeked around the corner. His shoulders stiffened and he pulled back, turning to face England.

"They've got two guards at the door. I think they're hiding something. It might not be him but... it's a start. We can always use one of the officials to get what we need to know."

England dared a smirk in the prospect of getting back at those who betrayed their nation. "I like the way you think, Canada. May as well give them some payback for all the trouble they've caused for us." He reached forward and put a hand on Canada's shoulder. "On your signal."

Canada returned the smile and waited a second or two to take a few deep breaths. "Ready... and... go-!"

The two rounded the corner, England flanking Canada, the nations not even attempting to hide the fact that they were approaching the two officials. As they walked, England temporarily lost Canada's presence in a torrent of anger. His blood roared in his ears and he repeated a single phrase over and over in his mind, urging him on- _they_ took America from him.

As Canada pinned the first man against the wall, locked in the struggle, England found his official already drawing his gun. Adrenaline surged within him, giving the Englishman a quicker reaction than normal, and he lashed a hand out, catching the official's wrist, knocking the weapon away.

At the same time, Canada had managed to get the gun away from his own official, still pinning him against the wall. Hearing the second official's weapon go skidding across the floor, the younger nation backed up slightly, holding the gun to his official while his free hand applied agonizing pressure to his arm, a little trick that America taught him whenever they got into play fights. There was no hint of playfulness in Canada's eyes, and the official hissed in pain.

"Back off. You're going to tell us right now, where you're keeping my brother. No matter how much time you take, one of you is going to have to tell us." Canada took a step back and pointed the gun forward. He gave a short nod over his shoulder.

England picked up the second gun from the floor and looked down the hall. It ended with a row of four doors, none of them distinguished from each other. "Which one...?"

"Tell us, now." Canada gave the gun a jerk in the direction of the official he attacked, who grit his teeth, but nonetheless offered the smallest of nods to the farthest left room. "Go on, England. I'll keep watch here."

England makes his way over to the end of the hall, passing Canada and murmuring softly. "... America would be proud of you." As if to escape the fragility of the comment, he picks up his pace, hearing over his shoulder as Canada rounded up the men and had them stand close to the corner, trying his best to conceal their capture.

As he reached the door, England pulled it open and stepped inside. Darkness and a chill in the air swept over the Englishman and he blindly reached for the light switch on the wall, his fingers gracing the switch and flooding the room with light.

Objects began to slide into his blurred vision- cold, grey walls with various holes punched in them, a single table, a few overturned chairs... and in the back, slumped against the wall, beaten and bruised... was America.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Go for a month without updating, end on a cliffhanger. You guys probably hate me a lot right now. *dodges various objects thrown at her*

I will try my absolute best not to go another month without updating! Once again, I am SO SORRY for letting that happen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Note to self- stop making promises you can't keep, _especially_ when it comes to writing fanfiction! orz

No ownership of Hetalia is claimed here! ;w; Special thanks go to Stardustfading, who's also kinda responsible for the cliffhangers, so throw some stuff at her already! *runs away from Star who's now probably glaring at her*

* * *

><p>"Canada-!" When England found his voice, it was raw and weak with emotion. Tears instantly flooded his eyes, drenching his vision. "Canada, I've found him!"<p>

He stumbled a bit while making his way across the room and collapsed more than knelt next to America, raising a shaking hand to feel for his pulse. As soon as his fingers made contact with America's skin, England recoiled. He was _cold_, deathly so. Swallowing hard, England pressed his fingers to America's neck again and waited, praying for the smallest trace of a heartbeat.

America shivered. He was being awoken again, to face the tortures of his new government. He curled his knees to his chest, trying to capture the warmth of the words England had spoken to him when they talked last.

_"You need to come home because... I love you..."_

_"I won't leave you, America! Stay with me!"_

_"I'm with you America, I know you're stronger than this!"_

_"Please... don't... don't give up..."_

_"I'll find you, I promise!"_

Was it America's imagination, or did he hear something else? His mind was fogged with pain and sedatives, and he felt his head roll to his shoulder as someone pressed their hand to his neck. His captors, no doubt, come to bring him back to his cruel, merciless reality-

"W-wake up!" A voice, strained and desperate, but familiar in the sense that once America recognized it, it pierced the haze of his mind like a beam of sunlight on a cloudy day. "Come on, dammit, we... we came so far to get here..." The voice became desperate as it's source continued to call out to him, and America felt hands on his shoulders, gently shaking him. "Damn it all, America! You can't be... you _can't_ be-!"

_Just another dream..._ America felt something wet drip onto his cheek and shifted slightly, confused. He forced his eyes open, despite his body's protest, and found himself staring at the nation he had wanted to see more than anything else in the world since this whole mess began. "E-England-!"

He attempted to sit up, but was immediately flung back to the wall when England threw himself forward, holding himself to America as if the moment he stopped, America would disappear forever. The Englishman buried his face into America's chest, small, wordless sounds being all he could manage in response.

Question after question arose in America's drug laden mind, but at this point he couldn't bring himself to ask or care. He drew his arms around England and held him close, despite the aching protest of the many bruises and cuts his body bore. "Man are you a sight for sore eyes!" America chanced a shaky laugh and inhaled sharply, pain prickling his chest.

"Just you wait until you see Canada. He's grown into a fine nation..." England shook his head and leaned back, looking into America's eyes. "God, America, I was so scared... that I would never see you again. I thought I would never be able to tell you in person that I... that I love you, America!" England knew that they didn't have the time for this, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing America softly.

"I love you-!" America wrapped his arms around England and pulled him close, his bruises stinging in protest. He broke the kiss, breathing shallowly. "Canada...? He's here too?"

"Yeah... I would have been lost without him..." England moved back and slipped one of America's arms over his shoulder, testing the nation's weight and trying to ease them into a standing position. "He... got me a ticket over as soon as I told him... what happened..."

"That's my bro, alright. Always the smart one-!" America attempted to laugh, but was cut off when he straightened his back and cried out in pain. He leaned heavily on England, panting for breath. "D-Dammit that kills... without my full strength..."

England struggled a bit with the taller nation, his eyes lit with concern. "You're hurt? What were they doing to you anyway?"

Despite trying his best to stand, America slipped back to the floor, his jaw clenched from physical and emotional pain as he recalled what had happened to him. "T-They killed everyone that opposed them... the President... his cabinet... they kept me alive to get information that only _I_ knew of, b-but I was kinda reluctant... to share." He attempted to smirk, but couldn't quite manage it. "Soon as this drug goes away I'll be able to handle this better but... right now I feel pretty shitty."

"Well, good job being so characteristically stubborn." England managed the lighthearted smirk in America's place as he knelt down. He pushed the gun he had been carrying into America's hand before attempting to support him again. "We don't have the time to wait. We need to leave _now_."

England clenched the muscles of his legs and forced the two up, staggering a bit to regain his footing. "I trust you completely to have my back when we escape here."

"G-Gotcha, Captain." America managed between his clenched jaw. "I a-always have your back-!"

The Englishman blushed deeply as he made their way out of the room at a clumsy, awkward canter. He was well aware of how much the effort was hurting America. Even though he didn't protest, the shallow breathing and gasps of pain were more than enough of a hint.

"Please... just bear it. I'll... I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh will you? I can't wait for that..." England didn't even have to turn his head to know America was grinning when he said that. The two made it over to Canada, and America shifted his weight off England to give his brother a hug.

"Look who's grown up and become the star of the show!" He tried to be cheerful and cover up the pain of his injuries with a laugh when Canada hugged him, but it didn't fool anyone.

"A-America... I missed you so much..." Canada, who had managed to keep himself together for the most part of this whole thing, had tears in his eyes and his voice trembled as he spoke.

America eased himself back to England, allowing him to be supported by the other nation. "Let's get outta here, like I promised."

"Right. Canada, you lead. America..." England nodded to Canada, then looked at America, his expression softening. "I know you've got me covered."

Canada ordered the captive men to stay put and they rounded a corner, America trying to push through the pain of hurried movement the best he possibly could. He attempted to aim his gun as an official cut them off, but Canada was quicker, administrating a non-life threatening flesh wound to disable the attacker. A second official stepped out from a turn in the hallway, but America was ready this time with a shot to the shin, though a bit sloppy in execution when he recognized that official as one who had beaten him when he was their prisoner.

"Where are all these bastards coming from?" America asked, his teeth grit in pain.

England picked up the pace and cast a shielding spell around the three nations, deflecting the bullets of the officials on contact. "They were _swarming_ this place... probably to keep you here. Like Canada or I would allow that to happen, though." The Englishman jerked back as Canada fired on another attacking man. "They want to make sure they can keep you here. To bloody hell with that!"

"I'm glad to have you two with me." America admitted through a bright smile. He manages a few more shots alongside his brother before they near the door outside. "I haven't seen the sunlight in _days_."

The three nations rushed out of the door of the White House, Canada racing ahead and quickly opening the nearest door to the still parked limo. "Come on!"

England manages to get America to the limo, handing him off to Canada before turning around and noticing officials pouring out of the door, guns raised and at the ready. "Dammit, they just won't let up! Hurry along America, we don't have the time!"

"R-Right!" America fired a few more shots over England's shoulder before ducking into the limo.

"Canada, you're next!" England felt a couple of bullets collide with his magical shield as Canada moved up to the front door of the limo, quickly opening the door and pulling it closed as he dove inside.

A bullet flew past the side of England's face as he canceled the shield spell and threw himself into the limo. As soon as he slammed his door shut, Canada gave a hurried order to the driver, and they sped off.

All America and England could do was take deep, gulping breaths, both nations leaning heavily in their seats. For the life of him, England couldn't relax. His muscles were tense and ready for him to spring into action, if need be. The whole experience was just so terrifying, he half expected a group of government officials to land on the roof in an attempt to get America back.

When no such sneak attack came, England slumped in his seat, adrenaline ebbing away to a wave of exhaustion.

"England?" America asked softly, slipping his hand into the older nation's.

Tilting his head to see him, England felt his exhaustion chased away when he looked into America's eyes. "Y-Yes, America?"

"Thank you for rescuing me like that... you too, Canada. Both of you could have been seriously hurt."

"It was worth it, love." England said without hesitation, giving America's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That's good to hear!" America laughed lightly. It seemed that his strength was returning to him and he managed to pull England close, kissing him softly on the cheek.

The Englishman leaned into the kiss. "God, America... I can't believe we got you back..."

"I can't believe it either!" America looked over the seat in front of them and noticed Canada trying his best to feign sleep. He made a mental note to thank his brother later and smiled.

"He tried so hard to fix this." England said when he noticed America looking over at Canada. "He really takes after you in certain ways!" He chuckled, remembering how strange it had been seeing Canada so ready to take the lead. But England wasn't about to complain. People did all kinds of strange things for the ones they love. England had witnessed that himself firsthand.

"You two... just went with this on whim without much of a plan? Sounds like something I'd do."

"We made it up as we went along." England reached up and gently touched the side of America's face with his fingers, stroking softly. "It was probably inspired by how you'd act... if you had to save either of us."

"Somehow, that seems just about right!" America laughed cheerfully until he heard the last part of England's sentence. "I really don't know how to thank you properly... any suggestions?"

"I think..." England murmured softly, pulling himself up and close to America. "This will do for now." England tipped his face up, put his hands on America's shoulders, and kissed him softly.

America wrapped his arms around England and held him tight, the pain of his bruises giving way to elation. If this was what England would ask as thanks, America was all too happy to comply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to cut it off here because it fit better in terms of chapter structure. The next chapter should make up for it, it'll be long and a bit dialogue heavy.

Good luck getting, erm... "sleep" there, Canada! X3;


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Anon who recommended my fanfic on the Quality Hetalia Fanfiction Tumblr. I know it's been rough and that I haven't been good at keeping timely updates, but all the same, from Star and myself, thank you!

No ownership of Hetalia is claimed here! ;w; Special thanks go to Stardustfading, who I've nicknamed as The Hunger Games of USUK. Don't try to deny it, Star, you know it's true! X3

* * *

><p>America pulled England close, softly kissing along his jawline and neck. He smiled as he pressed his lips to England's skin. "Ever since we were on the phone I've wanted to do this..."<p>

"I still can't get over... holding you, having you back. America..." The Englishman murmured as he wrapped his arms around him, his fingers gripping lightly at the taller nation's jacket.

America took one of England's hands in his own and kissed it, his eyes flickering with warmth and love. "More?" He asked, his voice cautious and waiting for England's response.

"If you wouldn't... mind..." England's face was flushed and his words breathless, made even more so when America kissed him again. He felt America wind a hand behind him and press it to the small of his back, holding him in place.

America only broke the kiss to offer up a smirk and a witty remark. "If you say so." He leaned forward and kissed England again, more firmly this time, slipping a hand under the back of his shirt while his other hand tangled in England's hair.

England gasped sharply at the sensation of America's fingers gently tracing along his skin. He gripped hard to America's shoulders, trying his best to be mindful of his prior injuries. Slowly and cautiously, he pushed his tongue forward and brushed it lightly against America's lips.

The American tensed and shifted a little, turning his head slightly and opening his mouth. His face and ears were burning as he let England lead, pulling back only when the need to breathe had become too great.

"S-shit, England... you're hot..." He managed around trying to steady his breathing.

"Mh..." England let the ghost of a smirk grace his lips and laughed softly. "Getting rescued is what does it for you?"

"The hero doesn't usually need to be rescued. But if it's you-" America kissed England more roughly this time, mumbling around the connection. "-it's really sexy."

"That's true." England narrowed his eyes and looked up at America mischievously. "If anything, _you_ should be rescuing _me_, 'hero'."

"We can try that. Though with a little less danger 'n stuff." America sighed and put his head on top of England's, breathing in his scent. "Now that we have all the time together..."

"I'd... like that." England said, softly. He reached up and softly stroked America's cheek.

The younger nation closed his eyes and leaned his face into England's hand. "Mmhm... God I still can't even believe you're here..."

"I can't believe I found you again..." England's voice dropped to a whisper. "I... was scared. I thought I'd lost you..."

"And I was beginning to think I wouldn't get out of there for years." America put a hand over England's, pressing it closely to his face.

"I would have done _anything_ to find you, America." England leaned forward and kissed up the younger nation's neck, feeling America shiver as he moved along his jaw.

"I-I know... I would have done the same for you-" America's breathing hitched as he felt England's teeth graze against his skin in a curious nip. He gasped and roughly made a grab for England's shoulder. "S-Shit, you know exactly what... you're doing-!"

"Of course I do, love." The Englishman smirked at America's flustered appearance, then blushed lightly himself. "I've thought of this... for some time now."

"Have you?" America leaned back against the car door and pulled England onto him. "Damn, do I love you, England." He slipped a finger into England's tie and started to pull at it, when the older nation put a finger to his lips.

"Arthur." He said, looking into America's eyes.

America gave a slow nod. "You too then. With my name." He managed to pull England's tie away and pull his collar askew, bearing his neck.

England felt his heart hammer against his chest and he swallowed hard, trying to get his voice to cooperate. "Y-Yes, right then... Alfred."

"God, if I thought you were sexy before..." America kissed down England's collarbone, alternating between gentle kisses and teasing nips. He heard England's soft, breathy moan of his name and briefly removed his lips from England's chest. "I've wanted this... so badly-!"

"Mh... I feel the same way... I-I've wanted this too." England trained his eyes on the ceiling of the car, his face flushing deeply. He firmly curled his fingers on America's shoulders as he felt the kisses take a sharp upward turn, moving to his now overly exposed neck.

America trailed a hand down to England's hip, causing the Englishman to give an involuntary thrust, as well as a soft moan. He bit down firmly on England's neck to suppress one of his own, only moving back when the urge had subsided. "I-If we... weren't in a car with an audience-!"

The sudden mentioning that they weren't in fact the only two in the car had England blushing deeper than before. Shifting a little, he leaned down over America and kissed him softly. "Alfred, I need to be... more honest with you. I've loved you for so long now, I just..."

"Same here. I just didn't think you felt the same way, Arthur." America reached up and gently stroked the side of England's face. "Funny how it took a kidnapping for me to get this off my chest, huh?"

England stared deep into America's eyes. "I'm glad you called me." He shifted awkwardly on America's lap. "N-Not that I'm glad this happened! ... but when you called me, thought of me before everyone else..."

America took in a deep breath. "That's why I called you... I knew I had to tell you. I had to tell you 'I love you', just in case I never saw you again..."

"That's when I knew I'd do whatever it took to bring you back." England said with certainty, leaning down and resting his head against America's chest, hearing the soothing beat of his heart. "But I was scared every step of the way. If they had hurt you, or if we were too late and..."

"We don't have to worry about them anymore. They got lucky once, it won't happen again." America wrapped his arms around the older nation in a tight embrace.

England was silent for a minute or two before daring to ask. "But... what do we do now? You _can't_ go back there, Alfred-!" The idea of America returning to that place, to those nightmarish men who would do God knows what to him, had England reliving the fear of losing him all over again.

"Now? I guess... we hold a meeting and I'll tell everyone what happened back there." America rest his chin against the top of England's head. "I won't go back, not right now anyway. And not without a shit ton of tanks, alright?" He chuckled lightly.

"And not without me." England said, stubbornly burying his face into America's chest. His eyes were stinging at the thought of having to go back there, to face those people again, and he blinked roughly. "... damn it all, I-I'm..."

America leaned to the side and kissed England's cheek, then ran a hand through his hair. "I'm here, Arthur. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I'd be lost without you, Alfred." England whispered into the fabric of America's shirt, admitting this more to himself than the younger nation.

"And I wouldn't be here without you." America had picked up on England's soft whispering long ago, and had trained his ears to pick up the sound. "You saved me."

"I-It wasn't just me-! Canada did most of the work..." He felt America slip a hand into his, looping their fingers together. "I just had to see you again, after hearing what you said on the phone. Because we _promised_ we would see each other again."

"I told you I'd hug you as soon as I saw you." America grinned and tightened his other arm around England, holding them close.

"Yes, well, when I first saw you, I thought... you were..." England's voice failed him at the very idea and the sentence, unfinished and ominous, trailed from his lips. "Oh, God, Alfred, what were they _doing_ to you?"

America shifted uneasily under England and he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. "They weren't going to kill me. They said they could mold me to their liking."

England didn't like the way America's eyes darkened as he said that, and a shiver ran up his back, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. "They obviously don't realize how thick-headed you are!" He attempted to lighten the mood. Anything, just anything to get that foreboding expression off of America's face.

"That's why they got so angry when I refused." America laughed, but the lighthearted tone was short lived, and his expression became serious once again as he went on. "With that injection, I felt human. It was their crutch. Otherwise, none of their plans would have worked."

A dark thought crossed England's mind and he sat up slowly, looking into America's eyes, knowing that fear flooded his own. "That drug... they wouldn't think of passing it along to the other nations' governments, would they?"

America shook his head. "I don't know. They want to attack, but I don't know why. They were as tight-lipped as me."

"They wanted something from you. Information, most likely. But to go to that far..." England murmured, his train of thought interrupted when America tightly wrapped his arms around him, shivering slightly. All thoughts about who and why were cast aside immediately as he returned America's embrace. "I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again, Alfred..."

America shut his eyes and pressed his face into England's chest, his hands tightly gripping the fabric of England's shirt. He nodded through his trembling, a small whimper of pain escaping his lips.

"Alfred..." England couldn't keep the pain from his voice, not after seeing America like that. "It's going to be alright..."

America buried his head in England's shoulder, blinking hard and spilling tears onto his cheeks. "A-All those people... _slaughtered_ like that... and I couldn't save them. I couldn't do a damn thing-!"

England leaned forward and kissed America's forehead, holding himself there and trying his best to be soothing, despite a sudden realization churning in his stomach. He tried to steady his voice before speaking again, but couldn't keep the scared edge from his tone as he spoke.

"That's why I know... once we have time to think..." England pulled America close, as if speaking his thoughts would somehow cause the younger nation to slip through his grasp and carry him somewhere far away. As much as he wished he could keep America safe in his embrace, the bitter truth welling up inside of him wouldn't let the Englishman entertain the hopeful, innocent idea any longer. "You'll have to go back, Alfred. Your people need you."

England putting words to what he was sure America knew just made the younger nation's breakdown all the quicker. He barely managed to give voice to his insecurities around his clenched teeth and broken sobs. "I feel like I'm abandoning them... l-like I failed them-!"

"_Never_, love. We just need time to come up with a plan of action..." England swallowed roughly, trying to force down the torrent of questions that arose from that statement. The rapid fire pace of the questions almost overtook the Englishman's mind until America's voice reached out to him, pulling him from the chaos again.

"... I love you so much. I don't think I could count how many times I've said it, but... I really do."

"You're not in this alone, Alfred. You're never alone. I'm with you" England pulled back and gently wiped away at America's tears, smiling softly. "I've lost count as well. But isn't that a good thing? I love you as well, Alfred. Always."

America returned the smile and leaned his face into England's hand. "My people owe you and Canada... otherwise I'm not sure how this would have turned out."

"Put it to good use and explain things proper to my boss." England said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Arthur... You and Canada will be in trouble 'cause of me..." America leaned against the car door, a wave of exhaustion suddenly sweeping over him.

"I'm not concerned, so stuff the apologies, Alfred. I don't have a taste for this kind of behavior, though the scolding will be... embarrassing, I suppose." England was quick to notice America nodding off and leaned forward for a quick kiss. "Sleep. It's a long way home and you need your rest."

"I'd fight for you too... any day..." America murmured as his eyes closed. "And I'll tell your boss... that you're a hero..."

With America fast asleep, England shifted into his seat and looked ahead, a small smile on his face. "He's really something... he's worth fighting for."

The seat in front of him gave a sudden shake as Canada gave a surprised jump. "T-That was a good nap! D-Did America fall asleep?"

England narrowed his eyes knowingly. "Nice try, Canada."

"N-No... it's really... I just-! You two needed to... erm..."

As amusing as things were, England couldn't help feeling the heat rise in his face and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have..."

"Don't worry... I won't mention it ever, you have my word." Even from the back seat, England could see Canada's ears were deep red with embarrassment. "It's better than what France has had in the background when he calls me..."

"Canada..." England forced his tone into seriousness, despite the humor of the situation at hand. "As much as I don't want to run out on you, we need to get America overseas as soon as we possibly can. They know so much about us, it's far too easy for them to connect you two."

"I understand." Canada sat straight in his seat, his shoulders squared. "We'll get you out as soon as we cross the border."

England breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against his seat. "You need to be careful too, Canada. If you need to come with me to Europe..."

"I think it's important that you too be alone." Canada said with a shake of his head. "I can stay with Cuba as soon as I notify my boss. He doesn't tolerate any American orders, so they won't be able to get me. Just keep in contact with me, okay?"

"Of course." Even though Canada couldn't see him, England gave a reflexive, reassuring nod. "Just keep your guard up. We don't know what they want... they could have infiltrated the territories around America with ease."

"I will. Same for you two. The new American government could have called for assistance overseas after his escape."

The idea of hidden threats lurking in his country scared England. "I'll make sure no harm comes to him. I promise."

Canada was silent for a minute, then turned to give a brief glance over his shoulder. "Make sure to take care of yourself too, England."

"I will. But... I can't promise on that one." If he were to be perfectly honest, his own wellbeing was the very last thing on England's mind.

The younger nation sighed. "America couldn't fathom losing you. I couldn't lose the both of you, either. You guys are my family."

"I'll do my best, Canada. That's all I can offer you." England couldn't bring himself to make a promise to Canada that he might not be able to keep.

"Even if you're thinking you can't take care of yourself, at least know America will be there for you, and you will be there for him. You two are each others' greatest defense."

"Yes... I suppose we are." England gave a soft, yet stern look forward. "Alright, you. Get some real sleep this time. We all need it."

England waited until Canada leaned back against his seat before shifting over a bit to rest beside America. Finding it easy to slip under one of the younger nation's arms without disturbing him, he rested his head against America's neck and let sleep take his tired, weary mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hope you like kissing and plot, Anon.

Just on the off chance that some of you read these ending Author's Notes, the next chapter will unavoidably contain M-Rated material. I will not only leave warning here but also at the start of the next chapter, so those of you who wish to avoid such things may do so.

However, there will also be an Author's Note of importance for the future of his fanfic contained at the end of the next chapter that you might wish to read. Just so you know~


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Here's your warning again, in case you missed it in the last chapter- this chapter contains **M-Rated **material. This is your last and final warning, loves~

I don't own Hetalia, America, or England! Trust me when I say that you don't want me or Star holding ownership over them!

* * *

><p>England pushed the door to the taxi open and stepped into the dark streets of London just before his flat. The trip home was free of any further complication aside from tearful hugs and smiles from America and Canada as they parted ways. Hoping Canada had the time to lie low with Cuba, England ducked his head into the taxi, extending a hand to America. "Do you need help walking, Alfred?"<p>

"Nah. I think I got it." America shook his head, but firmly took England's hand as he moved out of the taxi.

"Just don't complain to me when jet lag catches up to you." England sighed while leading America up the walkway, pausing at the door to open it with his key. "I'll get you a copy of my key first thing in the morning."

America hurried inside, quickly pressing England up against the nearest wall. "Alright, roomie~" He leaned in and kissed the Englishman softly.

"A-Alfred-!" England protested, struggling a little. "At least close the door-!"

Not even turning around, the American kicked the door shut and grinned. "There. Better?"

"Lock it... please." England's voice was soft and his eyes were flooded with concern.

America's expression faltered and he nodded, becoming a little more serious as he moved away to lock the door. "I forgot that we need to be careful. Sorry 'bout that."

England took a few steps forward, lifting his hands to cup the sides of America's face as he turned around from the door. "Just as long as you're safe, love."

"As long as you're safe too." America nodded, leaning down to softly kiss England again. "We'll be okay here."

"I never thought I'd get this far when I left that night." England moved his arms over America's shoulders, holding him close.

"But you were brave and you found me." America tipped his head down and kissed England's forehead softly, smiling against his skin.

"B-Brave-?"

"Mmmhm. Very brave. Very hot." The American scooped England into his arms and carried him into the living room, despite England's struggles and protests.

"I-I can walk Alfred! Don't push yourself so hard!" England said with a forceful squirm.

America gently set England down on the couch and climbed over him. "It's cool, Artie. I'm fine!"

The heat rose in England's cheeks and he gave a futile squirm under America's weight. He was partially relieved to see him displaying his strength again, it meant that the drug must have left his system. One less worry to weigh on England's mind. "I've got nothing on you, hero."

"You said it!" America grinned, softly stroking the side of England's face.

"So humble!" England laughed softly, then pulled America forward by his shirt collar, claiming his lips.

The American weaved their hands together, pinning them at the sides of England's head, and firmly kissed him back. "So. What do you do when the hero kidnaps you?"

"Heroes don't kidnap their lovers." England answered smugly with a smirk.

America leaned close, tilting his head and brushing his lips to England's ear. "I can't let you leave here... But it's for your own safety..." His breath fanned against the Englishman's skin, making him shiver.

Blushing deeply, England shifted a little under America, tangling their legs together. "W-Well, if it's for my _safety_..." He swallowed hard. "U-Undress... me..."

America gave a start of surprise at the request and slowly moved his hands out of England's, trailing them down his chest and starting to work his belt open. Everything he had done with England up until then had been his firsts and he couldn't help feeling the smallest bit nervous.

England's eyes widened as America did exactly as he asked. Reaching his own hands up, he patiently undid the buttons of America's shirt, and when it was open, ran a hand along the warm skin of his chest. The Englishman breathed deeply at the sensation, completely in awe of what he saw. "A-Alfred... you're... _flawless_..."

That breathless comment made America blush deeper and he placed a hand on top England's, stopping it over his heart. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you as well, Alfred..." England moved his hands to America's hips, slowly guiding him forward and against his own. The friction jolted through him, causing him to arch his back. "A-ahh..."

America picked up on the movements, rocking his hips gently against England's, and leans down, kissing the Englishman firmly. He slipped his tongue into England's mouth, picking up from where they had left off in the car.

England opened his mouth, welcoming America's tongue inside and sucking it softly. He moved a hand from his partner's hip, teasing his nails along America's neck and running his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly.

The American gave a low moan and pulled back, his shoulders heaving as he took in a few breaths. Remembering England's request, he started working at his pants and belt, trying awkwardly to move them off while still pinning England to the couch. "Gonna have to move a bit..."

Nodding slowly, England raised his hips a little, allowing America to slip his pants off. He reached up, pulling America's unbuttoned shirt away, both articles of clothing carelessly dropped to the side of the couch. Bringing his shaking hands to America's pants, somehow managing to open them among a haze of feelings, England tried to ease them down. "Your turn to move, love." He said, smirking softly up at America.

America leaned back, taking over for England as he pushed his pants down, watching eagerly as England sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. He raised a hand, taking the dog tags he wore and started to remove them, until England pressed a hand on top of his.

"Keep that on, Alfred."

The way England said that, the look in his eyes, _everything_ about him made America shudder deeply and he nodded, quickly positioning himself on top of England again, kissing him passionately. The feel of their skin touching with nothing between them sent shivers through him, and he moaned through the kiss.

Only their boxers remained, and the two drew apart, both nations looking to the other. America nodded slowly, urging England on. "It's alright, Arthur. I... I want this."

That was all the resolve England needed and he hooked his fingers under the band of his boxers, slowly lowering them as America mimicked him. Setting his boxers aside, England waited just until America did the same before wrapping his arms around him, holding the him close and enjoying the comfort of his warmth.

America shuddered, his breathing labored as he felt England against him. No formal wear, no business suits... nothing but skin on skin. He kissed along England's jaw, stopping at his ear. "Mh... Arthur... I need you _so bad_..."

England nodded slowly against America's lips, trailing his nails along his back and nodding slowly. "Alfred, I... I want you..." His chest was tight, his voice a whisper of a plea.

America tensed immediately and sat back a bit, his face red with embarrassment. "I kinda sorta maybe... have never done this before. You're my first, Arthur."

England blinked hard and sat up quickly, though he took care not to throw America off of him in surprise. "Your _first_?" The Englishman blushed deeply at the thought, then shook his head, stroking America's cheek softly. "I'm honored to be your first, Alfred."

"Does that mean I...?" The deep scarlet color that dusted America's cheeks mimicked England's. "O-Or should you?"

England shook his head. "Here. Like this." He switched places with America, lowering him onto his back and settled between his legs, bending over a little to kiss him softly. "Is this alright, love?"

America nodded slowly, his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. "Y-Yeah..."

England pressed his face against America's chest, taking in a deep, steadying breath as he sorted out his thoughts. "... it's going to hurt a bit, love. I have to start with my fingers to get you ready, but after that... it will _still_ hurt. If you don't like it in any which way, _tell me_ and I'll stop as quickly as you give the word."

"I don't care if it hurts. I just love you." America said, putting on a brave face and flashing a small smile.

"I love you as well, Alfred, and that's why I _don't_ want to hurt you." England pressed two fingers firmly to his lips, parting them and coating the digits with a generous amount of saliva. He removed the fingers slowly, his hand trembling in nervousness and anticipation as he lowered it, purposefully neglecting America's thick cock standing at attention. Pressing his index finger firmly to America's entrance, England slowly circled the pad of his finger around it before slowly inching it inside.

"A-ah-!" America instantly tensed around England, his hands scrabbling along the material of the couch for a grip. "A-Arthur, I... want this... so _badly_-!"

"Shh, shh, love... if I go too fast..." England shut his eyes and reveled in America's breathless moans. He moved his hand back and forth, pushing his finger in and almost removing it with slow, careful movements.

America writhed under the Englishman, a mixture of pain and pleasure flickering in his sky blue eyes. His chest rose and fell heavily with every breath he took, his grip tight on the sides of the couch as he mouthed England's name over and over, his voice lost to breathy gasps.

England trailed his other hand up to America's hip, rocking him to the pace he had set, while pushing his own building erection into America's leg. As his eagerness and arousal grew, he slipped a second finger in, somehow managing to slow his movements again as he felt resistance around them.

The American gasps under England, arching his back and slowly pushing against the fingers inside him. "A-Arthur, I...!" America's voice soon gave way to small moans of pleasure, unable to form complete sentences from the feelings building up in him.

Panting heavily, England curled his fingers deep into America before slowly easing them out. He leaned over, running a hand under the couch and feeling for the container of lube he kept there for lonely nights. Smiling softly at the idea that there wouldn't be any more of those in the foreseeable future, the Englishman's fingers brushed the container, and he grabbed it. Sitting up, England slowly applied a generous amount of lube to his cock, moaning softly at the sensation. He shifted forward, moving America's legs over his hips, and slowly guided his cock until it just barely pressed against the American's entrance. "Ready... Alfred?"

America nodded, swallowing hard as his heart drummed in his chest. "I want it... _so bad_, Arthur..."

England smirked and pressed himself close, whispering soft, lustful words in America's ear. He slowly allowed himself to push in, careful as to not hurt America in any way, and started a steady rhythm of thrusts, holding on to his partner's hips for support.

It took a minute for America to adjust to the new feelings, the sudden _closeness_ of England that he had never experienced before. He blinked hard, straining to keep his eyes open, his gaze fixed on every movement the older nation made. Shifting a bit, America slowly started moving his hips in time with England's, and after a bit of trial and error, managed to meet him for each thrust, his moans becoming louder and more frequent with the effort. "Mh-! Arthur...!"

England panted for breath as he continued to move with America, moving one of his hands from the America's hip and slinking it down his inner thigh. As England lightly teased America's cock with the pads of his fingers, he smirked and looked deep into the brilliant blue eyes that he had treasured for so long. "I-is this... good, love?"

Seeing America nodding and writhing jerkily beneath him was all the incentive England needed to wrap his fingers around the American's cock, stroking him softly against the the rhythm of their thrusts. The Englishman moaned heavily as America clenched around him, and he arched his back, picking up the pace and thrusting harder.

"A-ah... like that-! Just like that...!" America leaned back against the couch, rolling his hips up and pushing his cock into England's hand, then moving his hips down and forcing himself onto his partner's cock. All of the sensations were building up inside him, and America felt the urge to release pooling in the pit of his stomach.

England pitched himself forward, leaning heavily against America, and bit sharply into his neck, the want to mark his partner becoming stronger than his need for completion. He growled lowly around America's skin, his hips bucking hard as he felt the younger nation's cock pulse in his hand. They were so close, so painfully _close_.

America was beyond being able to speak now, moving his mouth to wordlessly, attempting to call out England's name and only managing lustful gasps. He tipped his head back, allowing England more access to his neck, and shuddered deeply, finding his voice at the sensation of teeth on skin. "Arthur-! I'm gonna... oh _God_-!"

Just hearing the American say that was more than enough to bring England to climax, roughly thrusting in hard the furthest he could and holding himself still within his partner as he came, breathless cries of America's name following his release. A few firm strokes later, America followed suit, arching his back and scraping his nails along the surface of the couch, leaving scratch marks across the material.

Panting hard, England collapsed on top of America, only moving just enough to slide out of his partner. He felt America's hand softly stroking his cheek and lazily tipped his head into the gentle touch, smiling softly as he felt the younger nation's chest rising and falling under him. After a moment to catch his breath, England shifted up a bit, wrapping his arms around America's shoulders, a motion the American mimicked, moving his arms around England's hips.

"That was... _amazing_... you're amazing..." America managed breathlessly, leaning his head down a bit to softly kiss England's forehead. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you as well. So very much..." England shifted himself up, kissing America softly, then looked into his eyes. "Stay with me, Alfred... don't ever leave me again."

America nodded softly, a smile lighting his face. "I'll always be here for you, Arthur. I promise." He shifted a little, getting more comfortable on the couch. "Can we sleep here? It feels nice... in your arms."

"Yes, I'd like that..." England returned the smile, laying his head against America's chest again, and breathing softly against his skin. "I'm glad we found each other again."

"Me too." America shut his eyes slowly, softly running his fingers along England's back. "Night, Artie."

"Good night, love." England murmured, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

* * *

><p>When England woke up, he gave a small start, not used to sleeping on the couch, nor in the arms of another. As quietly as he could, he edged out of America's embrace, and dressed himself. Careful to not wake his sleeping partner, England headed to the kitchen.<p>

About an hour later, he heard America approaching from behind, and didn't bother looking up from his cooking to greet him. "Have a good rest, Alfred?"

"Mm-hm." America responded, sleepily. "Hey, Arthur, I didn't know you had a pet! S'kinda cute~"

"Don't be ridicules, I don't have a-" England turned around, looking skeptically at America. The expression was quickly replaced with shock and awe when he saw the American cradling a familiar, mint green, winged rabbit in his arms. "Alfred-!" He gasped in awe, but was suddenly cut off as his cell phone rang.

America's bleary morning smile faltered, his expression hardening as he nodded to the phone. "Answer it, Arthur."

England swallowed hard, picking up the cell phone and steadied his voice as he greeted the caller. His eyes opened wide, and placing a hand over the receiver, he looked to America. "... it's my boss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Remember when I said this fanfic is based off of a 10-hour long RP between myself and Star? Well, here's the end of the log, with added bonus fluff heacanon on my part that says when England consummates a relationship, his partner is able to see his magical friends (nothing universe breaking like they get magic powers or anything. Just merely the ability to see what England sees).

Unfortunately, Star and I haven't picked up on this RP plot in some time. Not because we've had a fallout or anything, quite the opposite. Shortly after this, I ran into Star again on Tohla, and she invited me to join a group of amazing RPers known as Hetaplay. I've found the England to my America (my lovely waifu Taka) and have settled there nicely with a few ongoing RPs.

I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to pick this one up again, to be perfectly honest. Star gave me the outline for the story, so I could just write it if I wanted to, but that feels kind of empty, you know?

The fact of the matter remains- because of this RP, because of Star, I've come into a group of Hetalia fans that treat me like family, that put up with my fanfics, and encourage me in every way to be a better individual.

Thank you all for reading thus far, it means the world to me. Please let me make this clear- _**this is in no means the end of this story**_. I'm just putting it on hiatus for a while I sort things out, finish up some other RPs, and work on other fanfic ideas I have rolling around in my head.


End file.
